


Knope We Can

by elyndis



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyndis/pseuds/elyndis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for How A Bill Becomes A Law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knope We Can

She’s flopping onto the bed and tugging him on top of her and trying to shove her tongue down his throat at the same time when something cold and hard makes contact with her back.

She yelps, twists around to find the screen of his ipad glowing at her as the device comes to life.

“What’s this?” she asks, squinting at the dense lines of text.

Ben has a mildly panicked look on his face, the one he wears whenever he’s about to spiral into human disaster mode. “Uh, that’s my – well, it’s my Star Trek…fanfiction.”

“Your what now?”

“Star Trek fanfiction. I’ve been watching a lot of Star Trek in DC,” he offers by way of explanation. “Do you know what fanfiction is?”

“Kind of. It’s when you write stories about TV shows or movies, right?”

“Yeah, that’s basically it,” he agrees, shoulders relaxing visibly when she doesn’t make a big deal out of it. He should really expect that by now. She _likes_ that he’s a nerd.

“Anyway,” he continues, “fanfiction is nice because it allows you to fill in the missing moments that you don’t get to see on the show, or re-write parts of the story that you didn’t love.”

That sounds amazing, actually. “Sometimes city council is so slow and frustrating I wish I could rewrite some of that, make it go faster,” she sighs, tracing an aimless pattern against the sheets.

His brows furrow and she can see the cogs turning in his head, but it’s his last night in Pawnee before he flies back to DC and the last thing she wants to do is think about that jerk Councilman Jamm. Especially when Ben is here, warm and solid, that compact butt of his within reach, so instead she sets the ipad aside, pulls him down over her. She can still see the cogs turning in his head, but one breath-stealing kiss later he’s focused on her and her alone.

The next day, after he’d left for DC on the early flight, Leslie gets an email from him around three in the afternoon. She opens the attachment, which is titled _Knope We Can: Chapter 1_. It starts:

_President Knope was just finishing her breakfast when footstep echoed through the White House cafeteria. She looked up from her waffles and broke into a grin at the sight of her vice president, whose blonde hair and blue eyes were a mirror to hers. The older woman glanced at her watch before returning a warm smile._

_“Ready for the unveiling of the official White House Park, President Knope?”_

_Leslie nodded, pushing out of her seat with enthusiasm. “I was so excited I could barely get my usual three and a half hours of sleep last night.” She checked her own watch and extended an arm to the other woman._

_“Shall we, Vice President Clinton?”_


End file.
